Life's so f'ed up, for those less fortunate 1
by The Jigsaw Princess
Summary: Saiya, O.C. , runs into Kakashi and his team, together they have a chance to beat the akatsuki, but a romance brews beneath the surface as well, rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Your name is Saiya Ichiro. You are 17 and a S-rank missing nin. You are from the village hidden in the flames. (Made up). You became a missing nin at age 12. Your parents were killed by Itachi and Kisame and then the village turned on you. So you killed the Reakage. You ran out and have been collecting all the knowledge you can so you can defeat your whole village. You ve killed the Kazekage for this, and many other, even other missing nin.

You have a detailed burn mark on your leg of a fang from your dead brother when you were kids. Now you are close to Konoha but still in the forest.

You walk through the trees and hear a yell. "Run, they re after us". You jump into a tree and see a blonde headed boy in a orange and blue outfit, a pink headed girl in a red outfit, and a boy in black with black hair. An older man walks slowly behind them and you stare at him. He has spiked silver hair, a calm black eye, the other covered with a headband, and a laid back aura. He glances up and you blend in with the tree. "Kakashi sensei, what is it?" the girl asks. "I could have swore I saw something", he says. The blonde shrugs and says, "Come on, they re after us. They re probably close". "It s just a game Naruto", the girl says. "So, I wanna win", Naruto retorts. "Loser. Getting caught up in child s play", the black headed boy snorts. You watch and the silver headed man sighs. You get interested in his style and he looks up again. "Come down. I know you re there", he says. You jump down, landing with one hand on the ground, and stare up at him. "Who are you?" he demands. "None of your business", you say quietly. "I m Kakashi Hatake. You re a Kunochi aren t you?" You nod and he chuckles softly. "Why do you look so familiar?" he asks. You tip your head to the side and grin. "Maybe you ve seen me in a book. Your bingo book perhaps?" you say coolly. His eyes widen and you stand. "Name s Saiya Ichiro", you say, passive to the kids stares. His beautiful eyes narrow and you ask, "Who are the pipsqueaks?" "Hey, you re not much older than us", the blonde shouts. You snort and Kakashi says, "Shut up. You are the number one enemy besides Orochimaru, and Itachi". "Ooh, angry are we?" you snip playfully. "What ever your intentions of our village are, I d suggest you d best be forgetting them cause you ll die before their accomplished", he says. You laugh manically and say, "I ve killed two kage s. A normal man will be no problem". "I am a Jounin, the near best in our village", he says. "Well maybe I ll just kill you and your brats then make a bee line right to your Hokage", you say teasingly. You raise your eyebrows up and down twice flirtatiously and say, "Or I might let you live, it depends". He grabs a kunai and says, "I won t let you live". You wink at the black haired ninja and jump away. You notice a lingering blush and grin. "Sasuke, why do you get all the girls, even older ones?" the blonde shouts. You jump down and kiss the blonde s cheek. "Don t worry, you re not bad looking either", you say quietly. You jump all the way back to your tent and put up paper bombs all over. You hide in the tent and lean back, looking at the ceiling, thinking. "Damn, he was amazing. Cute, assertive, demanding, lazy, and that book. Hmm, maybe I could steal it from him", you murmur. You rise and look around outside for mushrooms or berries. You succeed in finding berries and fruit. You sit back in your tent and lay. "Kakashi Hatake, it rolls off the tongue doesn t it?" I murmur. "Yes", your other personality says. You have two personalities, kind of like Zetsu, but less extreme. One side is quick tempered and harsh, the other is young and flirtatious which is your normal one. "But you just had to kiss the blonde didn t you?" Yuna, the harsh side, asks. "Yeah, got a problem with it?" you snarl. She sighs and says, "Just go to sleep".


	2. Chapter 2

You walk out and stretch, in just a short skirt and halter top. You brush your hair and put on some eyeliner. "Now, to track down the jounin", you say. "And kill him?" Yuna asks. "No, and see what he knows", you says. She groans and asks, "What s with all the recon?" "I need to become better", you reply, "Now shut up, I don t want to look insane". You wander around until you see the black haired boy training alone. "Hey cutie", you say. He turns and narrows his eyes. "You again", he says. "Aww, don t be so mean", you say, swaying over. His eyes look over your body and you smile. "Tell me, what is your name handsome?" you purr, walking behind him, touching his neck. He shivers and says, "Uchiha Sasuke". "Oh, you re the surviving brother of Itachi. I hate that bastard, he tried to kill me for no good reason, well, maybe he s trying to tie up loose ends from when he killed my parents. But he failed", you pout, "And you obviously have to hate him". "What gave you that idea?" he asks sarcastically. "Oh, not friendly", you say. "Listen, you don t seem like a bad person, get out of here before the others get back. Kakashi will kill you", he says. "Oh he will, will he?" you ask, leaning over his shoulder to look in his eyes. You rub your hands over his chest and whisper, "I d be more scared of you. You hold the sharingan, and I can smell the power you have". He looks in your eyes and you smile. "You do look like your brother, but oh so much cuter", you say, "Tell me, do you want to kill him?" "Yes!" he snarls. "I can take you to him and help you with his partner", you whisper, right next to his ear. "You can?" he asks. "Yes, love, I can", you say. He turns around and you end up with your lips inches from his. "Take me", he says. "Oh, but what do I get in return?" you ask coyly. You rise and smirk, twirling hair on your finger. "What do you want?" he asks. "Information, on everything about the sharingan and the Hokage", you say, "And maybe something else". You kiss his cheek and he blushes. "Fine", he says. "Sasuke! What are you doing?" the blonde yells. "Oh, hello again", you say, seeing him and the pink headed girl. She seems really pissed. "Is that your girlfriend?" you ask, grinning. "No!" he says harshly. "Oh, and she s so cute", you say. You walk over and look over her. "With a bit of gloss and some tighter clothes, everyone would be all over you", you say. "R- Really?" she asks. "Yes, you re pretty, but you have to bring attention to your attributes, like my attributes are my eyes and my body", you say. "What are you doing, you re evil!" the blonde says. "Oh, come off it, you think every evil person just kills? I m not like Orochimaru or the Akatsuki, I hate both of them. I do what I do for revenge", you say. "Really?" he asks in surprise. "Let me guess, you have the nine tailed fox in you so you must be the Naruto the Akatsuki is after", you say, sniffing his aura. "Yeah", he says in surprise, "How d you know?" "I can smell it, plus Itachi let it leak they were looking for a blonde boy when he tried to kill me", you say passively. "Saiya Ichiro!" Kakashi yells. "Oh shit, here comes piss pants", you sigh, rolling your eyes. "What are you doing here?" he growls. "Hmm, let s see, I was visiting the brother of the man who killed my family and doing a little recon", Yuna says angrily. "Shut up Yuna", you scold your other side. "Huh, Yuna?" Naruto asks. "My other side, she s such a spoil sport, always wanting to kill everyone", you laugh. Sakura and Naruto sweat drop and you look to Kakashi. "Nice seeing you again", you say, walking back. You get to Sasuke, lean down, hand on his stomach, and whisper, "Meet me here tomorrow at seven in the morning". He nods slightly and you pull away, walking off with Kakashi staring after you confused.

*The group s POV* "She can lead us to the Akatsuki, they killed her family too", Sasuke says. "She said that to influence you", Kakashi says. "No, you weren t there, I used sharingan, and she was telling the truth, I saw the slaughter", he yells, "Now I have twice the reasons to kill Itachi". "It s a trap, don t you see that?" Naruto says. "I actually have to agree with Naruto on this one", Sakura says. "Forget you guys, I ll kill Itachi on my own with Saiya", he says, walking off. "Sasuke, don t", Sakura pleads. He turns back slightly and says, "You didn t see the pain in her eyes. You wouldn t understand. You didn t have to see your family killed. I think she has something in here, causing her to kill people". "You mean, like a demon?" Kakashi asks. "Yes", Sasuke says. "I suppose if you go with her, we ll follow as back up. If she follows true to her word, I won t kill her. But if there s even a whiff of deception, I ll kill her", Kakashi says. Sasuke nods and goes to his house.

*Your POV* You lay in the tent and twirl your kunai on your finger. "Are you really going to lead them to Itachi?" Yuna asks. "Yes", you say. "Even when you and Itachi da-" "Don t bring that up, Itachi and I are over", you say harshly, "He used my emotions to try to kill me". "How do you know after he kills Itachi, he won t do the same?" she says. You bite your lip and say, "He can t, I ll over power him, unlike Itachi". "What ever, I ll help you if you need me. For now, you re in charge Saiya", she says. You close your eyes and fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

You sit on the stump and see Sasuke walk up. "Hi", you say. You rise and he stares. "Okay, while we re doing this, I don t want you to question any of my methods. I ll tell you up straight, Itachi and I had a past, before I found out what he had done to my family and yours. I will seduce him in to comfort and then you kill him", you say. He nods and you turn. "By the way, Kakashi, you guys can come out. I smelled your chakra", you say. They come out and you smile at Sakura. "You look good", you say, noticing her pink lips and noticeable outfit tightening. She smiles and says, "Thanks". You lead the way with Sasuke by your side. Kakashi comes up and you look over. "Yes?" you ask. "Who is Yuna?" he asks. "My other personality", you say. "How?" he asks. "I don t know, I ve always had her. I was the innocent and when I was pissed or in trouble, she would wake up and take control. That is how I killed the Reakage and Kazekage", I explain, "I, myself, am very sweet". "So I ve noticed", he says. I blush slightly and look ahead. "How far is it?" Naruto asks. "At least a week or two walk", you say. "Man, I m gonna die", he groans. "We ll stop at nine every night and lay down", you say, rolling your eyes. "Yes!" he whispers. You giggle and say, "You re so cute Naruto". He blushes and you pinch his cheek. You continue on until it hits nine. You throw out your tent and say, "Either I can share, or you three can sleep in there". "Where will you sleep?" Sakura asks. "In the trees", you say, "In fact, you three can sleep in there". You start cooking some leeks and fish you got. "Mmm, that smells good!" Naruto says. You smile and say, "I ve had to cook for myself since I was 12". "Why?" he asks. "One night, these two guys came in and killed my parents. I couldn t do anything but watch from the corner. The taller wanted to kill me but the younger said I had been hurt enough, seeing my family killed like his brother had. When everyone found out my parents were dead, the Reakage ordered me killed. I don t know why, but Yuna appeared then and I killed them all, even our leader. I came to and there was blood all over me. Yuna introduced herself and I had to leave. I got to the sand village and they all knew me somehow. I had to kill the Kazakage to live, and I gained power from it. I soon realized all the blood I shed, the more Yuna grew in strength and so did I. I went around and met the Akatsuki. Itachi helped me grow and train and I fell in love with him. One night I woke up and saw him above me. He tried to kill me but I escaped. But before I left, he said to his partner, "She s too strong. You should have killed her along with her family. I regret letting Sasuke live as well". I ran and ran because I knew even Yuna couldn t handle him. I finally decided I d kill him. But I knew no matter how much I grew, I d need more blood or help. Then I met you guys", you say quietly, staring into the fire. "Wow", he says. You smile gently, full of pain, and wipe the small tears away. "Okay, dinners done, eat you guys", you say. You grab your fruit and leeks and jump in the tree. "You aren t going to eat?" Sakura asks. "I don t like fish", you say. You munch on your apple as you watch them function. Suddenly someone lands behind you. "Yes Kakashi?" you ask. "Why didn t you just go to someone for help?" he asks. "Kakashi, did you not listen. I did, and all that happened was I got beat and raped and hit. I hit back and Yuna killed them", you say. "Whoa, whoa, whoa raped?" he asks. You sigh and whisper, "Yes, raped. The Kazakage raped me and said I was a worthless piece of trash". "I m sorry", he says, laying a hand on your shoulder. "No you re not", you say, "You just don t want to piss me off". "No, no one should have to go through that", he says. I snort and say, "Apparently I had to, that way I d realize, no one is going to help me. I have to help myself". "We ll help you", he says. You lean back against him and stare up into his eye. "Sure, then you ll kill me", you say, jumping down and walking off. You sigh and go to the river, undressing and getting in. "Saiya, are you there?" Sasuke asks. "Yeah", you say, swimming to the edge, staying under water. "I m sorry for what happened to you. If I d killed him sooner, it wouldn t have happened", he says. "Honey, I could have done something. You were only nine", you say. He sits on the edge, he feet in the water, and shakes his head. "If I could have stopped him, it would have stopped everything", he says. You sigh and rest your head on his knees. "Don t beat yourself up over me or my parents. They we re old anyway", you joke. He doesn t smile. "Listen, it was my fault. I could have stopped him too, it s not one persons fault", you say. He looks down into your eyes and you rise, covering your breasts. He blushes and you lean forward. "Go on to bed", you say, kissing his forehead. "I m not a kid", he says. You giggle and say, "No, but you need your rest". To your surprise, he kisses you. You blush and smile, pulling back. "Thank you", you say, "Now go, unless you want to see a grown woman naked". You laugh gently as he blushes and walks off. "Silly kid, doesn t know what he s getting himself into", you murmur. You climb out, dry off, and change into a black baby doll T and baggy black pants that show part of your hips. You lie in the tree and lay back, closing your eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

* A week later* You wake up and jump down. "Morning sleepy heads!" you cheer. One by one, they wake up. "Come on, it s eight, get up", you say, shaking Naruto s shoulders. He groans and you say, "Naruto wake up or I ll kiss you". He jolts awake and asks, "What, if I wake up you ll kiss me?" "No, but-" You kiss his cheek and he blushes. "Get up", you say. You go out and see Kakashi, reading Icha Icha paradise. "Hey, I ve read that one, it was good, but not the best of his work", I say. "Really?" he asks, eyebrow rose. "Yeah, too much mushy words and stuff, not enough action", you say, raking your hand through your hair. He stares at you in surprise. "I m a perv, yes, I know", you laugh. "Hey Saiya, can I talk to you?" Sasuke asks. You nod and follow him. "What s up Sasuke?" you ask. "I want you to know, when we get to him, I get to kill him. I don t want you to interfere, okay?" he asks. You sigh and ask, "Why?" "I m an avenger, I need this", he says. You go closer and say, "Fine, but you owe me". He smirks and you giggle. "And what do I owe you?" he asks. "Let me think", you murmur. You kiss him gently and he tilts his head, his hand playing with your hair. You pull back slightly and lick your lip. "There", you say. "I don t think that was payment enough, you are leading us to the Akatsuki", he says. You smile and he pushes you against a tree, his lips hard against yours. "Wow, even Itachi wasn t this good", you think. You part your lips to his tongue and sigh, letting your tongue play with his. He presses his body against yours and you shiver, wrapping your arms around his shoulders. He pulls back slightly and you stare at him, eyes half lidded. He smirks and you grin. "Well then, we d better get back to the others", you whisper. He pulls away and you lick your lips. "You taste good", you murmur. He laughs and you smile. You straighten your hair and enter. "Okay, now that that s settled, let s go", you say. As you walk on, you begin to see familiar scenery. "We re close", you say, "Everyone stays on their guard". They all nod and Kakashi gets closer. He leans to your ear and asks, "Will everyone be there?" "At least Itachi, Kisame, and some others. If you see one with long blonde hair, or short red hair, stay back. That s Deidara and Sasori. Deidara has clay explosives and Sasori has puppets. Then there s Zetsu, he s half black and half white. He has spilt personalities like me, but is dangerous. Then there s Tobi, he wears an orange mask. He s not as big of a threat. Also, watch out for a silver headed guy and one in a black half-mask. The silver headed is Hidan, he is immortal and can explode to attack enemies and the one in a mask is Kakazu. I don t know what Kakazu can do, but he s scary as hell and strong in taijutsu. The most powerful of course is Pein, or leader sama. He has orange hair and eyes that are powerful. If he comes anywhere near you, run. He has no mercy and will kill you all. I almost died just training with him. His eyes are like the sharingan and byakugan mixed. The second most powerful, who is tied with Itachi, is Kisame. He is very tall with blue skin and hair because of his kekkai genkai. His sword cuts chakra and sheds skin. He is damn hard to beat, so if he comes after you, run. Our mission is to kill Itachi and get out of there", you say. "What about the others?" Naruto asks. "Don t hurt them", you say quietly, "And if any of you touch Tobi, the one in an orange mask, I ll kill you". They all look at you in surprise. "The whole time Itachi started beating me and shit, Tobi was the only one to help me. He is how I left. I pose a threat to each and every one of you if you dare lay a finger on him", you say. Sasuke nods and you rise from your kneeling position. You walk through the bushes and trees and see the big run down building. "Here", you say, "You guys stay in cover for now. I ll lure them out and get them off guard". You go out and immediately Itachi jumps out. "Saiya, I see you came back", he says. "Yeah, um, I realize how stupid I was being Itachi, I m sorry", you say quietly. He walks over and smacks you. "Do you realize what I went through with leader-sama because you left?" he asks calmly. "I m so sorry Itachi-sempai", you say. He moves closer and kisses you gently. "Its fine", he says. He grabs you harder and kisses you roughly. You wrap your arms around his neck and he pulls back. "You look good, as ever", he says. "Saiya-chan!" you hear. You turn and see Tobi running towards you. You giggle and run over. "Tobi!" you yell. You hug and he whispers, "What are you doing here?" "Killing Itachi for killing my parents", you whisper. He nods and you sigh, smiling. "I missed you so much Tobi", you whisper. He plays with your hair and you smile. "Saiya, we must go see leader-sama", Itachi says. You turn and frown. "Fine, but first I have a surprise. Close your eyes", you say. He sighs but does so. They rush out and Sasuke says, "Surprise Itachi". Itachi turns and says, "Ah, so the cavalry is here to help you this time Saiya, afraid you re too weak?" "I know I am, and you know this too", you say, going to his view, "But I know they aren t". "We both know you could take out Sasuke with one hit", he says. "And? That s what you think", you say. You go to Sasuke and he looks in your eyes. "Good luck, his partner is coming out so I have to get him", you say. He nods and you kiss him gently. He claims your lips hard and bites your lip softly. You laugh and pull back, walking off. "See Itachi, I have moved onto better and stronger things", you say, smiling at his angry stare. You turn and see Kisame. "Kisame, how are you?" you ask. "Fine, why are you doing this Sai?" he asks. You sigh and hug him. "I have to be free from him. He killed my parents, and you wanted to kill me", you say. "I know, I m sorry, I was blood thirsty", he says. Tobi joins us and I sigh. "Does this mean we have to fight?" I ask Kisame, with tears in my eyes. He wipes the tears away and says, "I don t know, I can t be a traitor to my partner". "You ll kill me", you whisper. You hug him tight and kiss his neck. "Please Kisa, don t do this", you murmur. He groans and holds you close. "I have to do something", he says. "You can t hurt Saiya-chan", Tobi says. "Well, let s at least fight like old times, not to kill", he says, "I ll pretend I m trying". He pushes me away roughly and growls. "That s it Saiya, you re going down for real this time!" he yells. You smile secretly and he winks. You take out your kunai and jump over him, throwing it. He easily dodges and yells, "Suiton: Goshokuzame!" You try to dodge, but he traps you in, the sharks cutting up your skin. You cry out but double over. "Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!" you yell. He immediately drops the sharks and uses a replacement jutsu. You fall on the ground, holding your wounded arms, and pant. "Man, that still takes a lot out of me", you murmur. "You shouldn t have done that without water", he says, throwing kunai at you. You jump and land in a tree. "We re supposed to be faking real fighting, I had to pretend I was pissed", you say. "Suiton: Suikodan no Jutsu", he shouts, sending strong water bursts at you. You yelp and dodge. Finally one hits you right in the throat. You gasp and fall back, holding the shallow but painful wound. "Suiro no Jutsu", he says, putting you in a water cell. "Now I don t have to kill you", he says. You pant, holding your neck, and he looks down. "Are you okay?" he asks. You nod but stare at all the blood. "I- I think y-you hit a vein", you mutter, everything going black.

When you wake up, you see everyone (not Akatsuki) above you. "Thank god", Sakura sighs. "What happened?" you murmur. "That Kisame held you in the water prison until we were all wounded, then he released you and left. I got you and we left", Kakashi says. "Thank you", you murmur, stroking his cheek. "You really pissed Itachi off when you kissed Sasuke", Sakura says. "Yeah, that was the point", you sigh. You hold your head and murmur, "Man, have I got a hell of a headache". "Take this", Sakura says, handing you some pills. You dry swallow them and look around. "Where are we?" you ask. "A few miles from Konoha", Sasuke says. You smile and ask, "Why d you guys save me? You could have left me with Itachi". "You risked your life to lead us there, it was the least we could do", Naruto says. "Uh, yeah", you groan, "Now, I must take my leave". "What, why?" Sakura yells. "You think all of Konoha would just accept me?" you say. Sasuke nods to you in understanding and you smile. You hug him and whisper, "Thank you". "No, thank you", he says quietly, "Because of you I ve avenged my clan". "I warn you all, with all of the Akatsuki power, they might find a way to revive Itachi", you say, rising. "What?" Naruto asks. "Yes, they are powerful with healing and Pein or Konan might be able to mend him", you explain. "Damn", Sasuke says. "If you see any sign of him, come to me and we can kill him again, and this time I ll actually fight him", I say. "Of course, but where will you go until then?" Kakashi asks. "I don t know. I suppose I ll continue living in the woods like I have been", you say, shrugging. "Why don t you come with us and maybe Lord Hokage will give you a release for a good deed", Naruto says. You snort and say, "If that would happen, the world would freeze over". "No, he is lenient", Kakashi says. "Yeah, come try", Sakura says. "It s worth a shot", Sasuke says. "But, I m a killer, remember?" you say. "No, you re an avenger", Sasuke says, now behind you. It s then you realize he s a few inches taller than you. "Why is it you re younger than me but taller than me?" you yell. He smirks and you sigh. "It s not fair!" you groan. "I m only two years younger than you", he points out. "Still!" you sigh, "What ever, I ll go". "Yes!" Naruto and Sakura shout. You smile softly and Sasuke grabs your hand, walking along side of you. "Thank you for coming", he says. "Why?" you ask. "I would have missed you", he whispers. You blush slightly and say, "Yeah, same here". "I wouldn t", Yuna snarls, "Saiya, I don t see why you re cuddling up to them. You could easily overpower all of them". "Yuna, shut up!" I yell, doubling over. They all stop and stare at me. "I m sick and tired of you ruining my image Saiya, I used to be a cold blooded killer, and no guy could touch me unless they were dying in my arms, and here you are making out with this Uchiha. You re going to be cast in the darkness I ve been kept in!" Yuna yells. You dig your nails into the ground and hiss. "No, I won t let you do it again", you snarl. "Saiya, get a hold of yourself", Sasuke says, grabbing you in his arms. "Get off me boy, you re not near good enough for me. Your brother, now he was perfect, so strong. Not like you, you re weak", Yuna says. You gasp and Sasuke pulls back, glaring at you. "No, no Sasuke, I m sorry. I didn t say that. It was her. You know I d choose you over him", you say, staring up at him. "No, stop it. You are not allowed to choose our emotions. I love Itachi", Yuna says. "God, stop it, please. You know what he did to me", you say. "And you deserved it too. You led him on just to get back at him for what he did", Yuna says. You start crying and arch your back, digging your nails up your arm. "Now, get out of my body and let me live how I want, let me kill!" Yuna yells. You jump up and Yuna says, "The first are you three, for hurting my beloved". "Guys, run", you hiss. "No", Sakura says. "Yeah, we won t leave you", Naruto yells. "I m not in control anymore! Get out of here", I growl. Suddenly Kakashi and Sasuke tackle you. "Sorry about this, but if it s what we must do, we will", Kakashi says. "See Saiya, you should have killed them earlier. They will kill you", Yuna says. Crying silently, you nod to Sasuke and Kakashi. "Kill me", you sigh. "We re not going to kill you", Sasuke says. You fall back and Kakashi sighs. "I never thought I d have to use this". He puts his hands over my stomach and murmurs, "Shisho Fuin". You groan as you feel Yuna being pulled. "No, damn it, not this jutsu. My brother was confined to the Uzumaki brat with this!" Yuna screeches. You gasp and ask, "The nine tailed fox?" "Yes, you imbecile, that s why I brought you to the Akatsuki. They were going after him and I knew once I could get close enough to him, I could draw him out", she shouts. "Too late", Sasuke says. He pushes you down as Yuna tries to rise. "If you seal me, I ll take her life with me. All you ll have is an empty shell", Yuna threatens. This makes Kakashi falter. "Damn", Sasuke says. You grab him and pull him into a kiss. "Kakashi, just do it", you say. "I can t", he sighs. "Yes, you can, if you are the legendary Kakashi, copying nin, you will do it!" you snarl. "Ah, but he won t, no guy can harm you Saiya, you are too pretty", Yuna says, "That s why I chose you". You snarl and jump up, running into the forest. Suddenly you get tackled. "We have a plan", Sasuke says. You nod and he kisses you hard. "Is this part of the plan?" you ask. "Yes, now shut up and kiss me", he says. You wrap your arms around his neck and suddenly Kakashi digs his fingers into your back. You whimper and Sasuke holds you tighter. "It ll hurt for a bit, but you ll feel better in the long run", he whispers. You nod, tears in your eyes as Kakashi goes under your skin, and Sasuke sighs, wiping your tears away. "Don t pay attention to it, pay attention to me", Sasuke growls, kissing your neck. You let out a small breath and pull him closer. He groans and suddenly Yuna screams, trying to pull away from Sasuke. "No, you re mine Saiya", he says, looking forcefully into your eyes. Suddenly they go sharingan and you feel yourself being taken away, the pain leaving. All you see is Sasuke, nothing else. "What s going on?" you ask. "We re alone", he says, "While Kakashi takes Yuna out of your corporeal body, we ll relax in the spiritual world", he says, "But you have to stay with me, think about no one but me". "It s not that hard", you whisper. He slides his hand under your hair and suddenly you hear Kakashi yelling. "Shh, don t pay attention, she will try to trick you", he says. "B- But Kakashi", you murmur. "No, you re with me now", Sasuke says. You look back but suddenly he pulls you flush to him. You blush as your curves mold to his. He starts kissing your neck and says, "If this is how we have to play, we ll play. I ve wanted to feel you like this for so long". "Me too", you say. You kiss his exposed neck and suck softly. He breathes heavily against your skin and moves his hand to your skirt, lifting gently. His skin meets yours and you gasp. "Too fast?" he asks. You sit down and pull him on top of you. "No, now take me". He pushes you down and kisses you hard, wedging between your legs. Suddenly he enters you and you moan in pleasure. It s your first time willingly but it doesn t hurt as bad as they always say. He pushes in slowly and lets out a breath. "I never knew it would feel this good. My god Saiya", he whispers. "I know Sasuke. Hurry, go faster, I need you", you say, tossing your head back. He starts thrusting faster and kisses you, staring into your eyes. After a few more thrusts, he tightens up. "Saiya, I m- god, I m about to cum", he murmurs. You feel the knot of pleasure building up in your stomach and pull him harder into you. "Please, just wait a little longer", you beg, "I m so close". He nods and you feel him holding on. But the thing is, with him so close to cumming, his thrusts are harder and longer and deeper. You moan and lay your head back. The feel of him on top of you, thrusting in and out, and panting in your ear, drives you nuts. You wrap your legs around his waist and whimper. You re so, so close. Suddenly he groans and cums. His release triggers yours and you moan, calling out his name. 


End file.
